Karin at the Hitachiin's house
by animeyaoilover96
Summary: Karin is going over to a friend of her dad's house, who just so happens to have two twins named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! She will be entering Ouran Academy for the time being. Will a love brew between her and the twins? Will Hikaru fall in love or Kaoru?
1. Chapter 1

A Crossover of Karin and Ouran High School Host Club:  
OK! The story goes like this:  
Karin Makka, an unvampire who doesn't drink blood but is a maker of it , a girl with incredible grades and is incredibly beautiful. She has two siblings whose name are Ren and Anju, however Anju has not awakened fully to her vampiric side and Ren is already a full vampire.

**Out of the blue her family says that they are staying at a large mansion for the summer and a lil bit of the school year, though Karin asks "Why are we staying at a large mansion?" and her dad, Henry says that he has an old friend who he's been friends with since they were kids and who is now a fashion designer with her own company. The other day she called me and asked me if I wanted to come visit her at her mansion and I replied "You know I'm married and I have three kids." She said she was fine with that and that she has a husband(who manages a computer, two twins whose names are Hikaru and Kaoru, and she has vacation time so she'll be there half the time we're over there to help us get settled in. Meanwhile as Karin's dad kept on with the conversation he had over the phone, Karin was thinking about the twins and how they looked and if they were cute or not. "Karin! Karin!", who snapped out of her daydream and realized everybody already left the room, "Stop daydreaming and go get packed! We're leaving tomorrow morning, that way we can get there by night time." As he left the room to go and pack his stuff, Karin was just sitting around and thinking "what will it be like over there?" She then snapped out of her thinking and continued on to her room to begin packing. She thought once more" I wonder what Hikaru and Kaoru are like? Well I guess I'll find out when I see them".**


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran/Karin Crossover: The Twins

As we left off, Karin is packing her things to go to the large mansion for the whole summer and a lil bit of the school year. Ok, now on with the story:  
"Finally finished packing!" Karin said as she close the last suitcase.

Henry, who was as cranky as ever because he hasn't had any blood yet , was like a lightning bolt going back and forth to get the luggages into the car. As Karin, Anju, Ren, and their mom Calera are tired as well, they slowly get into their Volvo Smart car while moving like slugs. He rapidly installs automatic shades in the car so the sun will not bother or hurt anyone.

The car starts up and drives away and Karin takes one more look at the house before turning around again.

Karin: "Dad? Does this woman know your a vampire?"

Henry: "Yes, she has known about my secret and kept it for so long because she was the first person I bit when my vampiric side awakened one hot and rainy afternoon.

Hearing this, Ren was reminded of the first time he bit someone. His face filled with disgust and embarrasment.  
He makes a side glance at Karin while looking annoyed and then puts on his headphones and starts listening to the song "Scarlet". Beside Ren is Anju who fell asleep as soon as they got in the car with Boogie-kun in her arms.

Karin: "Why didn't you erase her memories as soon as you bit her?"

Henry: "Because she was my best friend who I trusted so much at the time and once she knew the kind of monster I was I thought she was going to scream or hate me and never talk to me again, but she didn't. Instead, she was calm about me being a vampire and we became really good and close friends.

I still remember the incident clearly.  
I had just finished drinking her blood when I noticed all the blood all over my hands, she was on the ground, her blue-green dress also covered in blood. I looked at her in horror, but then she looked at me, stood up, and groaned softly. I could tell in her eyes that she was in immense pain, I could never forgive myself for what I did to her. She slowly walked toward me still in immense pain as I could tell, then she grabbed me, gave me a big hug, and said that she doesn't care what I am or what I've done, but that she still wants to be my best friend. She said she'll gladly keep my secret and never expose it to anyone or use it to her advantage. We grew up together and became lovers, but we each had different goals in life, her's was to be a fashion designer and mine was to be a manga editor. She reached her goal, became very wealthy with a lot of hard work, got married, and had two children who are actually twins of the sort but I never reached mine cause I could never be serious when it came to editing works. We each went to different high schools so we had to break up, but we still kept in touch. She met a guy who eventually became head of a computer software company and they instantly fell in love with each other, on the other hand I met the love of my life Calera, who was a night shift nurse and who became the mother of three beautiful children and a loving wife."

Calera looks at him in awe after hearing the story and winks at him then blows him an air kiss, says I love you Henry, then she gently falls into a soft slumber.

*Henry smiles*

Karin: "Oh.. when's the last time you talked to her?"

Henry: "Not too long ago"

Karin: "Then you must have a lot to catch up on then."

Henry: "Yeah I guess we do"

The rest of the car ride Ren, Anju, Karin, and Calera were all fast asleep dreaming of their true desires.

Ren's was being in bed with so many beautiful stressed girls(His blood preference is stress), Anju's was a bunch of talking stuffed animals in her room(Her blood preference is Jealousy), Karin's was her and Kenta Usui(Her blood preference is unhappiness) in the park enjoying a bento she created herself filled with mini cupcakes, cherry tomatoes, rice balls, mini korokke, veggie and dip (stick carrot cucumber, celery & sour cream), and strawberry & marshmallow (skewered onto sticks in groups). Calera's was a room full of liar's blood(her blood preference is lying).

Many hours pass as it gets closer to morning and everyone else except Henry is still sleeping. Henry still wide awake is eager to get the mansion so he can catch up with his old friend. Many more hours pass as he slowly gets tired, but then he sees a huge house sorta like a mansion in the distance and then a big smile appears upon his face followed by overflowing joy through his body. It's sunrise and he then shouts out real loud to everyone...

Henry: "WAKE UP MY LOVING FAMILY, WE'RE FINALLY HERE!"

Ren, Anju, and Calera wake up, all groaning and still tired while getting out of the car but before opening the car door, Ren still sees Karin sleeping peacefully. A sinister grin appeared across his face and with that being said he closed his door, went to Karin's door, opened it, and "THUMP" went Karin onto the brick driveway of the mansion.

Karin: "OWWW! Ren, What did you do that for?"

*Karin rubs her back while groaning in pain*

Ren: "You seemed so peaceful sleeping and I didn't like it. Plus Pops told everyone to wake up and you didn't so I thought I'd wake you up in the most terrible way possible."

Karin:"Your so mean Ren!"

Ren: "And your so stupid!" *Walks away laughing sinisterly to himself*

Then Karin sees two figures approaching her.

?: Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you!

*They said together in unison*

Karin: "Hello, my name is Karin Makka. May I ask for yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran/Karin Crossover Part 3

We left off with Karin and her family finally at the mansion. Well here we go:

Hikaru: "I'm Hikaru and this is my younger twin brother Kaoru."

*Points to Kaoru*

Karin: "It's nice to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kaoru: "Why are you on the ground?"

Karin: *Still rubbing her aching back* "My brother opened the door while I was sleeping and I fell onto the ground."

Kaoru: "AWW! Here, let me help you up!"

*Karin grabs Kaoru's hand and Kaoru slowly but gently pulls her up*

Karin: "Thanks!"

Kaoru: "No problem, anytime!"

*Hikaru's eyes widen as he turned around and tears fell*

*Kaoru notices Hikaru eyes and turns to him*

Kaoru: "What's wrong Hikaru?"

Hikaru: *Hikaru's eyes still filled with tears* "You said you'd never touch anyone except for me!"

Kaoru: "OH Hikaru, I would never hurt or betray you like that!"

*Still in their brotherly love positions*

Karin: *Karin saying in her mind* What the heck is going on here?

Hikaru & Kaoru: *In unison* "Welcome to our manor/mansion. Please make yourself at home and we'll give you the tour of the house."

*As Hikaru and Kaoru walk away arm in arm Karin looks up at the big mansion*

Karin: "Sure it a big mansion though I doubt I'll get lost."

*Karin goes to grab her stuff from the Volvo and she walks toward the mansion doors struggling to maintain balance*

Karin: "Ughh why did I bring soo much stuff?"

Henry: *Pops in out of nowhere and scares Karin causing her to drop her bags* "Because my lovely daughter Karin, we're going to be here for a while so might as well make it feel like home right?" *Laughs to himself villianously*

Karin: "Dad! Don't scare me like that!"

Henry: "I'm sorry Karin." * Walks away laughing to himself like an evil villainously again*

*Karin picks up her bags and makes her hand towards the door while trying to balance herself and not drop the bags again. She then notices the knobs of the door are plated sterling silver and the doors itself are plated a beautiful gold. She slowly twists the knob and slides the door open.*

Karin: *Putting her bags down gently, she notices a black chandelier with markings in silver and gold, in the middle of the room surrounded by a flight of staircases where you climb those staircases and there's more staircases to the left and to the right leading to the 2nd floor. The floors are a marvelous maroon red with extra gold detail to the textile, the walls are coated in a slightly darker and deeper red also with detailed gold markings on them.* "Wow! So beautiful!"

Hikaru & Kaoru: *Hovering over Karin's shoulders in unison* "Yes it is!"

Karin: *Karin spazzing out and jumps to the side* "W-w-when did you guys get here?"

Hikaru: "A couple seconds ago." *Looking bored at his brother*

Kaoru: "We'll take your bags to your room if you follow us please." *Hika and Kao walk up he satirs as Karin follows them so*

Hika: "On the 2nd floor we have an arcade, a swimming pool, a theatre with a snack area, a gym, a spa,a snack room, and a yoga room. On the third floor are the bedrooms where you , Ren, Anju, and your parents will be staying in. We also sleep on this floor so we'll be seeing each other frequently. The fourth floor has a bowling ally, a sauna, a library, a bounce house, and an otaku room. The otaku room is actually our mom's but don't tell her we told you that. The fourth floor is nothing but a huge restaurant consisting of foods from all over the world such as Mexican, Thai, Puerto Rican, German, Italian, Asain, Chinese, Japanese, French, Indian, etc. Now last but not least on the fith floor there is the ball room, where we host balls, parties, wedding, etc. Now that you know where everything is we hope you enjoy it here."

*Awestruck at the many things this house holds, Karin snaps out of her daze and goes to her room on the third floor.*

Karin: *Entering her room, Karin is amazed* "Wow! It's so beautiful in here. *Gasps* There's even a bathroom!"

*As soon as she sees the bed in eyesight, Karin plops herself on the purple colored bed with sterling silver colored pillows and the lightest shade of blue drapes hanging around the sides of her bed.*

Karin: "This room is so amazing! *She sits up and notices a lil mini fridge and runs towards it to look inside. She opens it and in it are 3 dozen lil mini cupcakes with one half chocolate with strawberry icing, another half vanilla with butterscotch icing, and the other half red velvet with chocolate icing. Next to it is a note that reads "Dear Karin, in this fridge you'll find 3 dozen cupcakes, 2 packs of pepsi, 1 bag of Hershey's, 1 bag of M&M's with peanuts, 2 cases of bottled water, 1 pouch of blood preference unhappniess, and 3 packs of mint chocolate chip ice cream gum. In your room there is a plasma screen, a mini fridge, a collection of anime and manga, a queen sized bed, a bathroom, a dresser with a mirror along with a makeup counter filled with the finest makeup in the world, and a closet consisting of the finest clothes in the world and Paris. I hope you find everything in your room to your liking. This is a gift to welcome you to our home. I will be busy most of the time so if you need any help or have any question just ask Hika or Kao. -Vanessa Hitachiin."

Karin: "Wow! All this for me? Amazing!"

Hika and Kao:*Hika and Kao walk into the room and lay on the bed* "It is isn't it? We designed it specially for you." *Both smile*

Karin: "Awww! It's really beautiful and well thought out. Thanks Hikaru and Kaoru. But I think I'll call you Hika-chan and Kaou-chan, so it's easier to remember. ^_^ "

Hika and Kaou: *Blushing* "No problem! You are our guest."

Kaou: *To Karin* "Hey! Don't you have to attend school here?"

Karin: "Yeah, but I don't know where a school is around here."

Hika: "Oh,then you can go to our school Ouran Academy. How are your grades?"

Karin: *Closes the fridge and stands up and fixes her skirt* "I'm an honor student which means I gets A's. Is it some private school or something?"

Kaou: "Yes, as a matter of fact it is. You can only get in if you have superior grades and if your rich like us or if you have a scholarship."

Karin: "I don't where I'm going to find the money to get in?"

Kaou: "Don't worry our mother will pay for you, your books, and your uniform."

Karin: "Really! Thank you soo much! I promise my dad will repay your mom."

Hika: "Don't sweat it! From now on you can think of us as your family. Now we're gonna go and tell our mom about arranging you to go to Ouran Academy. So see you later."

Karin: "Okay I will! Thanks again Hika and Kaou-chan" *Smiles generously as Hika and Kaou walk out"

Karin: *Thinking to herself* "I wonder what Ouran Academy is like? Well if the twins go there then it must be good considering it's a private school for the rich and well-educated."

Karin: *Gasps* "I wonder if Anju and Ren found their rooms yet?"

*Karin pops her head out her door and checks if anyone is in the hallways. Then she walks out of her room and down the hall as she walks by the bedrooms. She sees that Anju is in her room on the left asleep holding Boogey-kun and Ren is in his room listening to music while relaxing on his bed with the door open just a crack. As Karin is walking back, she sees a portrait of two people together holding hands which reminds her of Usui. A tear falls from her eye as she remembers how long she has to stay here for. Headig back to her room, she closes the door, lands on her bed, and falls into a deep sleep.

**Well... Sorry it's not that long...What do you think of the story? Honestly is it good or bad? Feel free to criticize me however way you want. K thanks and review please for a next chapter to see what happens in Ouran Academy and will Ren join the host club? Hm...**


	4. Chapter 4

Ouran and Karin Crossover Part 4

When we left off, Karin was offered to attend Ouran Academy for the time being and it was all thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru who made that happen. Will a love connection exist between one of the members and Karin or will something completely unexpected happen. Well on with the story! ENJOY!

*Karin is in a deep slumber, dreaming about having a picnic date with Usui on a plain grass with beautiful cherry blossom trees in the background under a precious twilight sky, meanwhile in her dream after Karin and Usui finish Karin's homemade Tuna Maki, Usui slowly leans in for a kiss but then hears a couple of voices, almost in unison.

?: "Aww, look at the lovey dovey couple"

*Karin looks to see who the voices belong to as well as Kenta.*

Karin:" It's the twins!"

Hika to Kaou: *Tears run down Hikaru's cheeks* "Kaou, why don't you ever slowly lean in to kiss me?"

*Kaou looks at Hika with widened eyes*

Hika: "Oh Kaou, I was waiting for the right time. I wanted our first kiss to be special and romantic."

*Kaou's eyes begin to water*

Kaou: "Oh Hikaru!"

Hika: "Oh Kaoru!"

*Hikaru pushes Kaou's body towards him and gently kisses him on the lips while caressing his beautiful orange hair and his feminine like body*

Kaou: *Moans as Hika starts tongueing him and squeezing his butt* "Hika, n-not h-here p-please."

Hika: *Looks up at Kaou* "I'm sorry Kaou, but you're just so cute that I can't help myself."

Hika: "I love you so much Kao!"

Kaou: "I love you more than you love me Hika!"

Karin: "Not to interupt your moment here, but why are you guys here?"

Hika and Kaou in unison: "Isn't obvious? You summoned us here."

Karin: *Puzzled look on her face* "Wait, what?"

Kenta: "Karin, I love you!" *Gently kisses her then starts makeing out*

Hika and Kaou in uinson: "Nice dream you have here."

Kaou: "We'll leave you guys alone for now."

*Each twin puts on an evil smile and they both suddenly vanish leaving behind a flash of purple smoke*

Karin: "What was that all about?"

Kenta: *Smiles and looks at Karin* "You are a beautiful girl Karin" *Leans in one more time for a kiss and then the dream slowly fades*

Karin: *Wakes up and wonders about her dream* "Hmm...I wonder what that was all about, oh well. *Thinks about her dream* "Kenta kissed me" *Smiles and heads out her bedroom door*

*As Karin is walking down the long corridor a voice creeps up behind her*

Hika: "Hey Karin!"

Karin: *Spazzes out as she had no idea Hika was there and slips on the floor* "H-hey Hika" *Her face turns a slightly soft red shade*

Hika: *Bends down over her shoulder* "You are very easy to scare, you know that."

Karin: *Still as red as ever!* "I-I-I had no idea hehe."

Hika: "Here let me help you up."

*Hika grabs Karin's hand and gently pulls her up*

Karin: "T-Thanks"

Hika: "No problem"

*Hika and Karin notice that they are still holding hands*

Karin: *Blushes and turns a bright red then lets go of Hika's hand* "Umm, see ya." *Heads the other way while almost running into a wall*

Hika: *Still blushing* *thinks to himself* "I hope Kaou didn't see that."

Karin: *As Karin is walking, she notices Anju's door is opened, she walks in and sees her slepping with Boogey-kun on the shelf* "Aww, Anju is so cute when she's sleeping" *She tiptoes out of the room and slowly closes the door as to making sure it did not make a noise*  
"I wonder if Ren is still sleeping" *She slowly opens Ren's door and sees that he is slouched all over his bed while his stuff is all over the place* "Seriously...he just got here and his room is already a mess" *She notices a magazine with girls in bikinis and another one with a naked woman on it* "Sheesh Ren, you're a horndog" *She slowly back out of the room and closes the door as silently as possible making absolute sure that she doesn't making any noise or a sudden sound*

Karin: *Karin's stomach starts to growl* "I guess I should head downstairs for breakfast even though my family isn't awake yet"

Karin: *Walks while looking at the paintings on the wall* "Wow, what beautiful paintings these people have!"

*Karin bumps into someone and lands on the floor*

Karin: "Oww! My head" *Rubs her head*

Kaou: "Oh, I'm so sorry Karin!"

Karin: "It's o-owch"

Kaou: "I'll take you to the infirmary"

Karin: "No it's ok, just a scratch"

Kao: "No, I don't want to take any chances."

*Kaou grabs Karin in his hands like a wedding bride*

Kaou: *Thinks to himself* "I hope Kaou doesn't see this."

Karin: "You really don't need to carry me or do this for me."

Kaou: "I don't want you being in pain on your first day at Ouran."

Karin: "Really! That's great, I can't wait to go"

Kaou: *Smiles and laughs* "First we need to get your head checked for anything minor or major."

Karin: "Heheh ok then."

*While at the infirmary on the second floor*

Karin: "You guys never said you had an infirmary on the second floor."

Kaou: "Oh ya, sorry. There are many floors and too many to count."

Karin: "Ok ^_^"

Nurse: "Now lets check your reflexes" *Taps Karin's knee and then the other knee*

*Karin's knee flinches*

Nurse: "Ok now lets check your head" *Checks head* "Well there seems to be no major or minor injuries."

Kaou: "Thank you nurse."

Nurse: "Anytime, and if she feels something weird then just come back and I'll have another look at her."

Kaou: "Will do."

*Kaou and Karin walk out of the infirmary as they head downstairs for breakfast*

Kaou: "Hey, where's your family? Don't they eat breafast in the morning?"

Karin: *Thinks to herself* "I don't think he or his brother knows that we're vampires"

Karin: "Umm they're not really morning people especially around breafast. They are like zombies in the morning. Heheh"

Kaou: "Ok then, lets eat. What would you like to eat this morning?"

Karin: "Umm I guess some toast and and eggs with orange juice."

Kaou: "Ok toast, eggs, and orange juice it is." *Calls one of their many butlers over* "

Sebastian: "Yes master, what can I do for you?"

Kaou: "I would like some toast, eggs,and orange juice for Karin and two chocolate pancakes with eggs, french toast sticks, orange juice, and some homemade mint chocolatehip fudge brownie cookie cake."

Sebastian: "Yes sire" *Walks toward the kitchen*

Karin: "Wow! You're gonna eat all that food?"

Kaou: "Of course not, I always order for Kaou if he's not down here before I am and he does the same if he's down here before I am."

Karin: "Oh, ok then"

Hika: "Hey guys, sorry I'm late"

Kaou: "No worries"'

*The food arrives and Sebastian serves the food as he places what each ordered in front of them with a spoon, knife, and fork on either side of their plate*

Karin, Hika, and Kaou in unison: "Itadakimasu"

*They finish their food*

Karin: "Mmmm that was good. My compliments to the chef."

Sebastian: "I will deliver it to him."

Kaou: *Looks at the clock on the wall* "We're gonna be late for school!"

Karin: "But what about my school uniforms?"

Hika: "Dont worry they're already in your room on your bed. I put them them there this morning."

Karin: "Thanks Hika!"

Hika: "No problem"

*They all head upstairs to get dressed*


	5. Chapter 5

We left off when Karin, Hika, and Kaou were all heading off to get dressed for school. What's going to happen when Karin enter's Ouran Academy? Find out! Well on with the story so ENJOY! One more thing, this somehow turns into a yaoi.

*Karin is in her getting dressed.

Karin: " Wow this is a cute cute uniform. I can't wait to try it on!"

*She puts on her uniform and walks over to the mirror*

Karin: "I look so cute in this!"

*Meanwhile in Hika and Kaou's room, they're getting dressed*

Hika: "I'm going to show Karin around the school and you show her to the host club."

Kaou: "Got it! Do you think she'll even want to go, let alone request us?"

Hika: "If I was new I would choose you no matter what."

Kaou: "Oh Hika!"

Hika: "Oh Kaou!"

*They start to kiss, then tongueing each other, then caressing each other's body*

Kaou: "N-no, we can't Hika, not h-here. We'll be late."

Hika: *Looks him in the eyes* "And when has that ever stopped me?"

*Hika starts to lick Kaou's body.*

Kaou: *Moans softly* "H-H-Hikaru n-no"

Hika: "You say no but your moans say differently" *Looks at Kaou and kisses him gently*

Kaou: *Closes his eyes and moans a little louder* "H-hikaru."

*Hika bites Kaou's ear*

Kaou: *moans* "Ahhh Hika"

Hika: *Continues to tongue Kaou* "Heh"

Kaou: "Mmmmm"

Hika: *Whispers in Kaou's ear* "Well continue this tonight" *Winks at Kao and gently kisses him on the lips*

Kaou: *Still on the bed* "Hika, don't tease me like that, now I want you."

Hika: "Shhh tonight I will make you feel good." *Winks at Kaou then finishes getting dressed*

Hika: "You better get dressed or you'll be late for school."

Kaou: "You're the one who's making us late!"

Hika: *Winks at Kaou then smiles* "But you didn't stop me."

*Kaou blushes as he starts to get dressed*

Karin: *Knocks on their door* "Hey! Are you ready?"

Hika: *Opens the door and smiles* "Yep, lets go"

Karin: "Where's Kaou?"

Kaou: "Right here! Let's go"

*They all head downstairs to the front door*

Hika, Kaou, and Karin in unison: "We're leaving"

*They get into the limo*

Karin: "Wow! Nice limo!"

Kaou: "Thanks it's not as big as out other one that we use on the weekends."

Karin: "What?! You have another one beigger than this one that you use on the weekends?"

Hika: "Yeah, but this one only has a plasma screen, snack storage, a cooler for drinks and a pool. Not that much."

Karin: *In shock* "Wow, not that much! You've got to be kidding me!"

Kaou: "Our weekend limo has a tennis court, a hot tub, a pizza area, a cooler for drinks, a bigger plasma screen, a DVD player, a Roku player, and a changing area."

Karin: "What?! Wow! You guys have a lot of things."

Kaou: "Only a couple"

Karin: "Only a couple? Wow!"

*Time passes as they talk about Japan and Thailand anime and how Thailand has better anime*

Nolin the driver: "We are here"

Kaou and Hika in unison: "Thanks Nolin"

Nolin: "You're very welcome sires. I will meet you here the same as usual right?"

Kaou: "Yes"

Nolin: "Very well my sires, have a good day."

Hika: "You too Nolin"

Karin: "Umm Have a good day Nolin."

Nolin: "Thank you miss Karin and have a fine day at Ouran Academy. You will love it here."

Karin: "Thank you Nolin."

Nolin: "You are very welcome miss Karin."

*Nolin drives off*

Hika: "See, I told you we're not late."

Kaou: "Yeah you're right."

Hika: "So, Karin how would you like a tour of the school?"

Karin: "That'd be great! Thanks Hika!"

Hika: "No Problem!"

*Hika takes Karin and shows her around the school, They finally meet up with Kaou*

Kaou: "So what'd you think?"

Karin: "It was awesome!"

Kaou: "Great! Now I want to show you the best room of them all."

Karin: "Ok then show me."

Kaou: "Right this way"

*They lead Karin to the slightly cracked door*

*As it opens you hear a voice*

?: "Welcome to the Host Club."

Karin: *Shocked and surprised* "Uhh"

What will happen to Karin? Which member should she request? Vote to see who wins? Will it be Kyoya, The Twins, Honey and Mori,Tamaki, Renge, Nekozawa, or Haruhi(yes I can make a homosexual relationship with her since the twins have one). Remember to vote!


	6. Chapter 6

When we left off, Karin had just entered the Host club as Tamaki welcomed her. Well on with the story. ENJOY!

Hika: "Well what do you think?"

Karin: "Wow! I've never been to a school like this before."

?: "My my, a beautiful blooming rose has stumbled upon our host club. May I ask the name of this beautiful rose which is standing before me?"

Karin: "K-Karin."

?: "What a beautfil name for a beautiful rose as beautiful as you. My name would be Tamaki Suoh."

Karin: "N-nice to meet you Tamaki. Can I call you Tamaki sempai?"

Tamaki: "Yes you can. You call me anything you'd like." *Smiles at her while flashing his pearly whites*

Karin: "Alrighty then. So where am I Tamaki Sempai?"

?: "You are in the old abandoned music room to which we converted it into a room for the host club. The Ouran Host Club is a place where young women who have to much time on teir hands go to relax after classes are done. Oh! How rude of me, my name is Kyoya Ootori but you may refer to me as Kyoya or Kyoya Sempai since I'm a year older than you."

Karin: "Nice to meet you Kyoya Sempai. How did you know I was younger than you?"

Kyoya: "Well judging by the books that you're carrying, you seem to have all the first year subjects. I however am a second year."

Karin: "Very observant Kyoya. That is a characteristic that is in a business leader. by that logic I can see that you come from a long line of business leaders in your family."

Kyoya: "Indeed I am, you are also quite observant yourself." *thinks to himself, "Intriguing. I like this girl unlike the other stuck up rich girls who don't know what left from right is. She is very interesting. I may just look into her a little bit more, seeing where she comes from and who her family is, and the current resident she is staying at. But in general I really want to know more about her and gain her trust. This will be quite interesting." Smiles charmingly at her*

Karin: "So Kyoya Sempai, what kind of stuff can people do here?"

Kyoya: "Well, here you can request to sit with one our members, have tea and cake with them, and converse with them for a reasonable amount of time. Our leader Tamaki Suoh came up with this whole idea. He then gave the club the name of Ouran Host Club."

Karin: "Oh ok, then who am I able to sit with?"

Kyoya: "Anyone really, we have a variety of types. Such as the loli-shota type which is Hunney, the mischevious twins who have their brotherly love act as you already know are Hikaru and Kaoru, the wild type which would be Mori, the princely type which would be our fearless leader Tamaki, the natural type which is Haruhi, and last but certainly never least the cool type which would be me. You can choose from amongst those six members.

Karin: "Oh, that's good to know then."

Kyoya: "I am the one who takes care of the budget for this club and keeps track of how much sweets Hunney eats. I also maintain the budget and sell merchandise to our customers of our hosts."

Karin: "Fascinating! So you're more like the treasurer?"

Kyoya: "Yeah something like that. Now who would you like to sit with today so I can make you an appointment?"

Karin: "Um I pick...Haruhi!"

Kyoya: "Excellent choice, she is very popular. So when we you like to sit with her?"

Karin: "Is tomorrow good?"

Kyoya: "Indeed it is miss Karin."

Karin: "Then it's settled."

Kyoya: "If I might ask, why did you pick Haruhi?"

Karin: "Just by looking at him I can tell there's something special about him that makes my blood boil. It's almost as if he's hiding something that he doesn't want others to know, like me."

Kyoya: "Hmm...yes I see."

Karin: "Is there something wrong Kyoya Semapi?"

Kyoya: *Looks at her then smiles revealing his pearly whites* "Not at all but thank you for your concern."

Karin: "No problem!" *Smiles back*

*Hikaru and Kaoru then come up from behind her all of a sudded*

In Unison: "Hey Karin!"

Karin: *Freaks out as they suddenly pop up from behind her* "Where did you guys come from?"

Hika: "We're actually members in the host club and this is where we go everyday after to school to relax and unwind after a hard works day."

Karin: "I see. Well I requested Haruhi if that's alright with you guys."

In Unison: "Of course we don't mind. But that just means you're gonna miss out on our juicy brotherly act."

Karin: "Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on having the same host for long. Which means I'm going to request each member and then see which one I like best. From there on I will sit with them. I will request you to shortly."

Hika: "Do you really want to jump from one host to another?"

Karin: "Only to see which one I like best."

Hika: "Alrighty then. *Looks at his watch* It's almost time to go. Nolin will be here in a few minutes, so lets not keep him waiting."

Kaou: "Ready Karin?"

Karin: "H-hai, I'm coming."

Kyoya: "Until tomorrow Karin, Farewell."

Karin: "As well as you Kyoya Sempai."

Tamaki: "Bye Karin, We welcome you tomorrow as our newest customer."

Karin: "Aww, thanks. What's your name again?"

Tamaki: *A shock hits him right in the face* "How can you forget me?"

Kyoya: "Don't be surprised. We all forget you at some point."

Tamaki: "Kyoya, why do you have to be so forward and rude sometimes?"

Kyoya: "That's how I normally am. Do you have a problem with it?" *Looks at Tamaki like he's about to murder him like the evil lord he is*

Tamaki: "N-n-no." *So scared he goes to his corner to sulk and grown shrooms*

Kyoya: *Goes back to his charming cool self* "Well then, I'm off, bye."

Kaou: "Come on Karin! Nolin is already here and is waiting."

Karin: "Sorry, let me just grab my books from today."

*They all leave as the members part ways for the day. Tamaki is the last one out the host club doors after Hunney and Mori leave. He closes the door after they leave*

Tamaki: "Well, new customer today. She's very beautiful and enchanting. Things might just get a lot more interesting here in the host club. Hm..." *He locks the door and leaves the school to his mansion*

*Meanwhile; Hika, Kao, and Karin are on their way home when Nolin asks Karin a question.*

Nolin: "So miss Karin, how was your first day at Ouran Academy like?"

Karin: "Well...um..."

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't put chapters up in a while but I thought people didn't like this crossover story but then I just continued this story and for the people who don't read it then it's their loss. I put a lot of hardwork and dedication to this story. So let me know what you thought of it. Anyway back to the story. What will happen next? Will Karin lose her blood when she gets near Haruhi? Find out in the next chapter! I will be posting the next chapters shortly after I post this one. I will also be doing a collaboration with one of my friends who I can't remember her screen name because I don't go on here as much as I used to. It will be a yaoi. I will also post a yaoi story with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachii. So look forward to those. Thanks and have a good day! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

When we last left off, Karin had just finished her first day at the private school, Ouran Academy, where the twins left her with Tamaki to introduce himself to her and Kyoya to explain what the club is and its purpose as they went to their table. When Kyoya asked her who she wanted to request, she chose Haruhi Fujioka because something about that host makes her blood boil. Now on with the story...

Kao: "Well, tell us what you think of the club."

Karin: "I-I-I like it...no wait...I love it!"

Kaou: "So what did you think of the members?"

Karin: "Well, Kyoya Ootori was very intriguing and Tamaki was very...uh...princely."

Hika: "It's weird how Kyoya takes time to talk to you."

Karin: "Huh? Why is that?"

Hika: "It's just that he never finds a customer interesting enough to talk to, which is also why few customers request him. He must like you and find you interesting, otherwise he wouldn't have talked to you at all, other than to just tell you what the club is."

Karin: "Well it's a good thing I'm on his good side."

Hika: " Yes, yes it is."

*The room suddenly becomes silent as the only sound is the whirring of the cieling fan going around in circles. Suddenly, Kao breaks the silence.*

Kao: "You haven't met everyone in the host club. there's still Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Haninozuka."

Karin: "Oh, so that's who that little kid I saw today was. Along with the tall guy standing next to him."

Hika: "Yeah, but in short just call them Mori and Hunney."

Karin: "Oh, okay. So is there anyone else in the club that I should know about?"

Hika: "Well, there's Renge Shousakuji. She says she the manager of the Host Club but she's really not, though we say she is to make her happy because her family is business partners with Kyoya's and we don't want to ruin things for his family."

Karin: "Oh. she must be wonderful."

Hika: *Chuckles under his breath* "Yeah, sure."

Karin: "Hika-chan!"

Hika: "What?"

Karin: "That's mean of you to say of her."

Hika: "I was complimenting her."

Karin: "The tone of your voice said differently."

Kao: "Wow, I can see why Kyoya likes you so much. You're very observant of others and catch even the slightest bit of detail."

Karin: "Thanks."

Kao: "You're welcome."

Karin: "Now tell me why you don't like this Renge so much."

Hika: "Is it that obvious?"

Karin: "Very."

Hika: *Smiles* "Okay, she is annoying, bratty, stuck-up, rude, and weird."

Karin: "That's so mean of you to say of her!"

Hika: "Really now...she pops up out of nowhere at a random time of the day and then starts shouting stuff that she read in a manga. Which is why we call her an Otaku."

Karin: "That's still mean of you to say. How come I didn't see her today?"

Kao: "She left to go visit her parents in Paris yesterday."

Karin:"WWhen will I be able to see her?"

Kao:"Probably tomorrow, since she gets back in the morning."

Karin:"Awesome."

Hika:*Chuckles softly under his breath* "Heh"

Karin:"What?"

Hika:"Nothing, it's nothing. Really."

Kao:"Just don't get on Kyoya's bad side or Hunney's and if you do that then you'll get along well with the host club memebers."

Karin:"Got it."

*They all get to the house, say their farewells to Nolin, then went inside the mansion*

Kao:"Hey Karin, you want anything to eat or drink?"

Karin;"Yeah, that'd be great."

Hika:"Okay then, just sit tight. We will go tell the chef our orders and then our butler,Ramone will serve the food and drinks once it's ready."

Karin:"Alright."

*Hikaru and Kaoru enter the kitchen to give their orders to the chef*

Hika:"I would like some spicy kabobs with Tobasco Sauce drizzled all over it and a strawberry ramune soda in a glass cup with crushed ice, a lemon wedge, and a little green umbrella."

Chef Hermando:"Right away Master Hikaru."

Kao:"I would like chicken legs drizzled in Tobasco sauce as well as steak sauce. I'd also like lemonade ramune with crushed ice, a lemon wedge, and a little blue umbrella."

Chef Hermando:"Yes Master Kaoru. Is there anything else you'd like?"

Hika:"Yeah, for Karin. Can she have your delicious silver dollar chocolate chip cookies"

Chef Hermando:"Why of course."

Hika:"Good, also for her include a a glass of milk and a warm toasted banana muffin."

Chef Hermando:"Very well my Masters. I will have Ramone bring it out to you guys as soon as it's done."

Hika and Kao in Unison:"Thank you. We really appreciate all you've done for us."

Chef Hermando:"My pleasure."

*Hikaru and Kaoru exit the kitchen through its silver double doors and walk to the T.V room where Karin is sitting down in a comfty armchair watching T.V*

Hika:"What are you watching?"

Karin:"Vampire Knight, it's my favorite anime."

Kao:"What's it about?"

Karin:"Well, it takes place in an academy and the humans and vampires are separated into two. The vampires attend the night class while the humans have classes during the day. It has to do with romance and horror with just a hint of comedy."

Hika:"Oh, I think I remember this show. I watched few episodes, then stopped cause I had to study for finals, then got back into it a year later when I forgot about it. It's a pretty good show."

Karin:"Who's your favorite character?"

Hika:"I'd have to pick either Rima, Shizuma, or Yuki."

Karin:"Awesome, my favorite character is Irou. He's so cute when he's serious and always wants Kaname to trust him and tell him anything that's on his mind that he needs to get off his chest. I just love him."

Hika:"Eh."

Karin:"What's that supposed to mean?"

*Kaoru interrupts Karin*

Kaou:"The food will be out soon so don't start eating eacher other."

Karin:"OKay.*Chuckles softly* "So, what are we having?"

Kao:"You'll be having the chef's famous silver dollar chocolate chip cookies with a glass of warm milk and a wamr toasted banana muffin."

Karin:"That's sounds good!"

Kaou:"His cookies are good. Hikaru and I used to eat them all the time when we were little. Always stuffing our faces in them with warm milk."

Karin:"Thanks so much you guys for everything you and your family have done for me and my family."

Hika:"No problem, anything for our special guest and her family." *Smiles brightly*

Karin:"Aww, you guys are too kind."

Hika:"Yes, yes we are."

*Karin and the twins all begin to laugh as they settle down on the couch while watching another episode of Vampire Knight. Then Ramone enters the T,V room with a small cart full of food and drinks.*

Ramone:"Your meals are ready sires and madam."

Karin:*looks at the cart in astonishment and awe as her jaw picks up her jaw and walks towards the cat full of food.* "That is a lot of food."

Hika:"Ya we know."

Karin:*Takes the the plate filled with chicken legs drizzled in sauce and puts it on the bronze coffee table along with the plate filled with spicy kabobs drizzled in sauce. Then takes the two drinks and puts them next to the plates already on the table.  
Lastly, she takes the plate full of chocolate chip cookies and the warm milk and quitly sets it down on the table beside the other dishes and drinks.*

Ramone:"Madam Karin, you didn't need to do that as that it my job."

Karin:"Oh, I"m sorry, it's just a habit I have. In my house I'm the one who sets the table and evrything else."

Ramone:"No problem."

Karin:*Sits down on the couch and then asks Hikaru and Kaoru what they ordered.* "So, what did you guys order?"

Hika:*Points towards the plate full of kabob with sauce on it and then points towards the pink colored drink.* "I ordered spicy kabobs drizzled in Tobasco sauce and a strawberry ramune soda with crushed ice, a lemon wedge, and a little green umbrella."

Karin:"Fancy, yet elegant. Nice, what about you Kaoru?" *Hands Kaoru a plate filled with drum sticks with sauce smothered on it and a yellow colored drink.*

Kao:"Thanks Karin. *Grabs the plate and smiles at her.* I ordered chicken legs with Tobasco and steak sauce drizzled all over it along with a glass lemoade with crushed ice, a lemon wedge, and a little blue umbrella."

Karin:"Wow you guys are somewhat the same when it comes to food. What kind of kabobs are they?"

Hika:"beef and chicken with pineapple and pleaches in between the meat."

Karin:"Mmm...sounds mouthwatering good!"

Hika:"You know you're drooling."

Karin:"OH REALLY? Oh, gosh I'm such a mess."

Hika:*Hands Karin a napkin* "His kabobs will make you do that. *Laughs softly* Wanna try a piece?"

Karin:"Oh, I couldn't eat your food."

Kao:"Go ahead, It's really juicy and delicious."

Karin:"If you guys say so. "

Hika:*Grabs the kabob and holds it in front of karin's mouth* "Go ahead, take a bite."

Karin:*Opens wide and bites off a huge peice of meat. Chews then swallows it with a big grin coming across her face* "Yummy!"

Hika:*Thinks to himself how cute Karin is when she's smiling* "Yeah, so...uh...Karin..."

Karin:*Eats a chocolate chip cookie* "Mmmm...delicious. My compliments to the chef!"

Ramone:"I will gladly tell him madam Karin."

Karin:"Thanks you Ramone."

Ramone:"No problem madam Karin." *Disappears out of the room*

Karin:"Wow, fast."

Kaou:*Looks at Hikaru in worry* "Hikaru are you okay?"

Karin:"Hmm, Hikaru Did you want to say something to me?"

Hika:*Face gets bright red* "Um, he he he no *Clears throat* I'm o-o-okay."

Karin:"I don't beleive you but if you say your fine then okay."

Kao:*Still looks at his brother like he feels the same feeling his brother feels* "Hika-."

*Karin interupts Kaoru mid sentence*

Karin:"Let's eat this food before it goes to waste." *Smiles*

Hika:*Face still bright red* "Y-yeah..."

Kao:*Looks away from his brother and then looks at Karin* "Um...okay" *Flashes a fake smile*

*They all grab their plates and begin to dig in*

All In Unison:"Itadakimasu!"

*They ate while they watched more of Vampire Knight on Hulu Plus.*

Karin:*Finishing up her warm milk and banana muffin which was partly cool when she ate it. Silence breaks out and Hika breaks the silence by asking Karin a question she was not expecting.*

Hika:"So Karin, why do you like the show so much?"

Karin:"Because I can really relate to the Zero character since he has always had a secret that he couldn't tell anybody about." *Thinking suddenly that maybe she shouldn't of said that*

Kao:"What about him can you relate to?"

Karin:"Uhh... *Suddenly frozen on what to say and starts to stutter* W-well..y-you see...it has to do with his...uh...s-"

*Karin is interupted by a familiar voice calling out to her*

Anju:"Big Sister? Big Sister are you home from school?" *Goes halfway down the stairs to wait for Karin*

Karin:*Relieved that her sister called her name before she could say anything else that might expose her* "Y-yes Anju, you need something?"

Anju:*Whispers to Karin*"Big Sister I need blood. I f-feel f-f-ain-t." *Falls a little toward the edge as Karin catches her and holds her up*

Karin:"Anju!"

Anju:*Lifts herself up* "Huh, oh sorry Big Sister."

Karin:"Did you tell mom?"

Anju:*Shakes head weakly* "No."

Karin:"Why not?"

Anju:"*Looks up so her sister can see her* "I went to go tell them but I heard noises in the room as I was in front of the door. Noises that sometimes Ren makes when he is alone in his room."

Karin:*Feeling disgusted as her sister just told her something that neither of them needed to know especially Anju if she ever saw even a peek of what Ren did in his room alone. Karin shrugs it off and thinks of something to tell Anju.* "Oh...um...They're just wrestling with each other that's all."

Anju:"Big Sister, I know what they were doing because there was a crack in the door. I looked to see what they were doing and I saw a thick stick coming from papa go into mama like there was a hole connecting them. Mama was yelling words like "Oh yeah...right there" and "Harder Henry."

Karin:*Shocked at what to say next she continued to cover up what Anju had saw by sugarcoating it* "Hmm well, Anju, the thing is that mama and papa are playing a game."

Anju:"What kind of game?"

Karin:"A game only gorwnups can play."

Anju:"Oh, then why did papa and mama have no clothes on?"

Karin:"Because that's how you play the game."

Anju:"Then why did mama scream "I'm gonna come!"?"

Karin:*Does a facepalm and then thhinks of what to say to Anju.* "Because that is what you do when you win or hit the jackpot."

Anju:"I wanna play- *Karin intterupts her*

Karin:"No,no,no,no,no, you cannot play as it is only made for adults by adults only for adults. Absolutely no kids are allowed to play that game."

Anju:"Aww, Big Sister you're so mean. But if Big Sister say I can't then I will obey her orders."

Karin:"Aww Anju."

Anju:"Don't worry Big Sister." *Smiles a charming smile no boy could ever resist*

Karin:"Hey Anju, didn'tMrs. Hitachii put any blood in your little mini fridge?"

Anju:"Is that the little square box that has a silver and gold handle?"

Karin:"Yes, Anju."

Anju:"Oh, I didn't know what that was and I was scared monsters would come out and hurt me if I touched or opened it. I was also scared that it would explode if I touched it."

Karin:"Anju, it's a mini-freezer/fridge. She probably put a pack of blood for you to drink(blood of a jealous girl of course). She's extremely kind and she did the same to me and probably did the same to Ren even though he doesn't deserve it."

Anju:"Have you seen Big Brother?"

Karin:"He's probably sleeping."

Anju:"I"m gonna go check on him."

Karin:"After you drink some blood."

Anju:"Okay..." *Anju heads up the stairs*

Karin:*Heading back to where Hikaru and Kaoru was in the T.V room.* "Sorry about that. My little sister needed my help with something important."

Hika:"It's cool...no worries." *looks at the T.V and then back at Karin*

Kao:"So what were you about to say before Anju came down?"

Karin:"You know my sister?"

Hika:"Of course, we see her every morning when she's sleeping on the couch waiting to see you off to school."

Karin:"Hmm, how come I haven't noticed her?"

Hika:"It's because you're in such a hurry you don't see she's right behind you when we're leaving."

Karin:"Oh, aww. How sweet of her. I love her."

Hika:"She's a pretty charming and sweet girl."

Kao:"Also polite..."

Karin:"I know." *Smiles at them*

Kao:"So what was it you were going to say?"

Karin:"Um, we were talking about anime..."

Hika:"Oh yeah! That's right..."

Karin:"Did I tell you guys about my new friend I made today at the host club?"

Kao:"No, you didn't. Tell us."

Hika:"Yeah, Spill."

Karin:"Well, I met her in the host club but I recognize her from my classes. Her name is Pikaru Soula, and she's really sweet. She plays the clarinet and loves the violin, classical music, she funny, smart, very gorgeous, and she talented at many things. All the guys are always staring at her and always giving her compliments. I wish I were her."

Hika:"She sounds amazing."

Karin:"Mhm she is and she said she would introduce me to her friend, Rain-chan."

Kao:"Oh, I know her. She's incredibly beautiful but is a bit violent. Yet I still like her."

Karin:"Aww, how sweet. Kaoru has a crush on someone."

Kaou:*Face turns red* "N-no..."

Hika:*Looks at his brother all sad* "Kao..."

Karin:*Looks at the clock* "Crap! I gotta go do my homework. I'll tell you guys more about Pikaru later K?"

Hika:"Alright..."

Kao:"see ya..."

Karin:"Bye"

*Karin gets up and waves bye to the twins as she head upstairs to her room*

Kao:"Well we have homework too so lets go get it done."

Hika:*Stands up and stays still* "Kaoru..."

Kao:*Turns back and sees tears streaming out of Hikaru's eyes* "Hikaru What'd wrong?"

Hika:*Looks at his brother with watery eyes* "You have a crush on someone else?"

Kao:"No, I don't...I just said she was pretty..."

Hika:"You say she was gorgeous..."

Kao:*Picks his brother's chin up with his fingers and brings it close to his face* "No one is more gorgeous than you are Hikaru...my love,,,,"

Hika:"Oh Kaoru...I love you..."

Kao:"I love you to Hikaru..."

Kao:*Holds Hikaru's hand and looks into his eyes.* "You're my only one true love. Real true love and not that fake crap you see in shows and movies. Don't forget that."

Hika:"Oh Kaoru, you're so kind to me."

Kao:"It's because I care so much for you."

Hika:*Chuckles* "I'm supposed to be the one holding you since I'm the oldest."

Kao:"True, but I'm the cutest which means you can't resist me no matter what I do so that means I have power over you." *Winks at him*

Hika:"Yeah...in a way...you are the cuter twin. I'm jealous..."

Kao:"We look the same so by that logic you are also the cutest twn as well."

Hika:"But you're more charming."

Kao:*Lets go of his brother's hands and goes to hug him from behind.*

Hika:"Kao. What are you doing?"

Kao:"Shhh..." *Starts licking his brothers neck and kissing him slowly while he rubs his brother*

Hika:"Ugn..." Kaoru...what if someone sees us?"

Kao:"Then lets go to our room where it's more private."

Hika:"Mhm..."

Kao:*Stops kissing and rubbing his brother* "Lead the way my love.." *Winks at Hikaru*

*They both go upstairs to their room and continue with what they were doing.*

Thank you guys for reading my crossover. I'm deeply sorry for not posting any chapters in a while...well only a month but still deeply sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think of the new characters I added which are Pikaru Soula and Rain Silva. They're are based off of real people. Anyway I will add more chapters as soon as I write them and type them up. I write them whenever I have time and then I type them up on my computer and as I type them I edit them to make them better than before. Thanks for reading and love you guys...  
Thanks to Ashleigh who reminded me of my crossover. Love ya... 3


	8. Chapter 8 Preview

Hey guys...  
Sorry I haven't been posting any chapters in a while (well not like anyone cared to even read them) but I will have them up in less than a week with a collaboration with "Littlecosma001" and you guys should check out her stoires. They are awesome and amazing. If I don't update my chapters within a weeek then let a lighting bolt strike me.

Here's a preview of the next chapter:

When we last left off, Hikaru and Kaoru were about to go do their homework when all of a sudden, Kaoru starts getting very emotional and stops Hikaru from doing his homework by giving him butterfly kisses and caressing his chest. Enjoy, the preview...

Kao:*blushing as he brushes his hands through his brother's hair* "But we have homework."

Hika: "We can always do it later" *hugs his brother from behind and slowly moves his head toward Kao's neck and starts kissing his brother's neck*

Kao: "H-hikaru, we...mmmm...can't." *moans softly*

Hika: "You know you want it Kaoru" *starts stroking his brother's slowly*

Kao: "O-o-oh Hikaru...Mmmmm..." *mouth starts getting all hot as his brother's tongue caresses him lightly*

Hika: "Hm...*stops caressing his brother and stroking him all together*

I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, reallllllllllllly sorry for not posting.  
I will update in a week. I promise.  
I love you guys 3 mwah


End file.
